


Matchmaker

by flibble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is done with Oikawa but helps him anyways, Kindaichi Yuutarou is Dense, Kunimi Akira is Trying, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Good senpai, Pining, Theyre both trying to flirt, Trapped In A Closet, but failing, lowkey a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibble/pseuds/flibble
Summary: Kunimi and Kindaichi are both trying.They’re trying to get their feelings to reach the other but all their attempts are all sad.That’s where Oikawa and Iwaizumi come in.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 45





	Matchmaker

“ Hey Kindaichi, look at this puppy,” Kunimi turned his phone towards Kindaichi. The two of them were currently sitting on the bench in the gym after training. 

“ Woah! Kunimi, it’s so cute!!” Came the response. Kindaichi stared at the picture of the puppy intensely. 

Kunimi stared at Kindaichi and his eyes softened. 

Kindaichi was really handsome. He was also really cute. Kunimi was so caught up in staring at Kindaichi that he almost forgot to respond.

“ It really is cute...” Kunimi agreed. He felt heat rush to his face after he realized he’d been staring too much. Kindaichi looked up at Kunimi and reversed the roles. Now Kindaichi was the one staring. 

The only thing Kunimi could do was avert his eyes and stare at the ground next to the bench. 

“ You’re cute.”

“ Wh-what?” Came the reply. Kunimi’s eyes widened in shock as he started over thinking about what Kindaichi said. 

Kindaichi grinned widely at Kunimi.

“ I can detect cute things, and you’re one of those cute things!” Kindaichi happily exclaimed. 

Kunimi’s felt his like his cheeks were burning and put an arm over his face. Was Kindaichi flirting with him? The poor boy didn’t know. He tried to come of with a reply to Kindaichi though. 

“ I guess your cute detector goes off every time you look in a reflective surface then...” Kunimi’s voice got less and less confident while replying. He looked up and saw Kindaichi staring at Kunimi with questioning eyes. 

“ What does that mean?” Kindaichi questioned. Oikawa, who had walked in the room when Kunimi flirted with Kindaichi, had widened his eyes and face palmed.

Kunimi saw Oikawa facepalming and looked down.

“ Don’t worry about it.” Kunimi told Kindaichi. The latter had slowly nodded before saying he was going to get up to change his clothes and go home. Kunimi stared at Kindaichi walking to the locker room for a few moments before he had started walking to the locker room himself. 

Once the two boys were out of the gym Oikawa’s face had morphed into a smirk. 

Iwaizumi walked into the gym and stared at Oikawa smirking at nothing. The brown-haired setter was definitely planning something.

“ Oi, Shittykawa, why are you smirking at air?” Iwaizumi asked and smacked Oikawa on the head. 

Oikawa’s smirk only widened and he put his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“ Iwa-chan. I need your help with something.” Oikawa grinned. Iwaizumi did not look impressed at all. His face showed how immensely he was annoyed.

Iwaizumi slapped off Oikawa’s hands and stared at his best friend smiling dumbly. 

“ Well? What do you need my help with?” He sighed. Oikawa’s eyes widened and looked at Iwaizumi with stars in his eyes. 

“ Well...”

——

It was the next day and morning practice had just started. Kunimi couldn’t focus at all as he could only think about his failed attempt at flirting... And Kindaichi.

At the end of practice he found himself admiring the boys hair, eyes, and started daydreaming about what it would be like if they were together.

Kunimi blushed at his thoughts. He put his arm over his face and coughed awkwardly, trying to cover up his blush.

While doing that, he made eye contact with Oikawa who was smirking at him. Kunimi immediately stopped, turned around, and walked the other way. 

“ Hey wait!! Kunimi-chan~” Oikawa called out. Kunimi let out a sigh and turned back towards Oikawa to see what he needed. 

Oikawa walked the rest of the way to Kunimi and whispered something in his ear. The boys eyes widened and his mouth was left wide open.

Oikawa smirked and turned to Iwaizumi who was with Kindaichi, giving him a thumbs up. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a thumbs up back once Kindaichi’s expression has morphed into shock as well.

“ Hey Kunimi i’ll keep it a secret,” Oikawa whispered. He then looked around and looked as if he had forgot something. “ Oh right, I forgot my water bottle in the closet. Can you get it for me?” 

Kunimi rolled his eyes, nodded and headed towards the closet. He looked around for about a few seconds for Oikawa’s water bottle before deciding it was missing. 

He was about to walk away to tell Oikawa about his loss but then Kindaichi stepped in.

“ Oh, Kunimi you’re here too?” Kindaichi asked. 

“ Yeah. I’m looking for Oikawa’s water bottle but I’ve decided it lost.” 

Kindaichi laughed a bit about the water bottle being lost until he heard the closet door shut and get locked.

“ Kiss kiss fall in love!!” He heard Oikawa and Iwaizumi sing, the latter was less enthusiastic about it. The two first years blushed and stared at the door before turning to each other.

“ Does he mean us?” Kindaichi asked whilst blushing hard. 

“ I guess...” Kunimi whispered. 

He then remembered the question Oikawa asked.

‘Do you like Kindaichi?’ 

To which he answered "maybe". 

“ Fuck you Oikawa.” He whispered. 

“ What about I fuck you?” Kindaichi said. Kunimi choked on the air and coughed into his arm, all happening with them both being as red as a tomato. 

“ Wait... Do you actually like me?” Kunimi asked for confirmation. Kindaichi sighed and nodded.

“ And I thought Oikawa-senpai said I was the dense one.” Kindaichi smirked. Kunimi blushed and started playing with his hands and fiddling with his fingers. 

“ I like you too... I thought it was obvious,” it was almost inaudible but Kindaichi was able to hear what Kunimi said.

Kindaichi softly smiled at other and pressed his lips against his forehead. Right after the forehead kiss, Kunimi reached out and cupped Kindaichi’s face.

“ I love you..” the shorter murmured against Kindaichi’s lips before they both shared a short chaste kiss. It wasn’t until then that they noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi peeking through the door. 

Oikawa’s face morphed into a smirk as Iwaizumi smiled. 

Once Kindaichi and Kunimi had come out of the closet they had soft smiles towards each other.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched from afar as the two lovers were walking home.

“ Iwa-chan! We’re perfect matchmakers!”

“ Shut up Trashykawa.”

Oikawa could tell that Iwaizumi agreed with him. They were a pretty good team.


End file.
